


Trust

by sodappend



Series: Dragonrider AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodappend/pseuds/sodappend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you sure?" Kei asks, and Tadashi thinks about it, about the line they're about to cross, and it's as if every cell in his body screams <i>yes</i>.</p><p>"I'm sure," he breathes.</p><p>(Yamaguchi is a dragon rider, and he loves Tsukishima no matter what form he's in.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SWAG2016: Haikyuu Monster Porn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821240) by [kiyala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala). 



> IF IT WAS NOT CLEAR, this fic has Yamaguchi and Tsukishima doing the frickfrack while Tsukki is in dragon form. Proceed with caution. Or not at all.

Tadashi wakes up from his dream with a gasp.

As the haze of sleep over him lifts he remembers the touch of phantom fingertips on his skin, of wet heat on his lips. He shifts uncomfortably, his skin tingling, his erection pressing against the front of his trousers. He feels too warm, but he shivers, pressing back against Kei behind him, surprised when he feels the press of cool scales instead of soft skin and human warmth.

“Tsukki?” Tadashi mumbles, tongue still weighted down by sleep. “Why did you shift?”

Kei doesn't speak, just curls his body around Tadashi with a purr deep in his chest. His large frame shields Tadashi from the wind, and Tadashi hums appreciatively when Kei warms his body by mustering up a fireball that he doesn't spit out.

Tadashi is winding down, ready to fall back asleep, when Kei lifts his head and inhales, tongue peeking out to taste the air.

“What did you dream about?” Kei asks. “I can smell you.”

Tadashi feels his cheeks heat, suddenly hyper aware of himself and the damp patch he can feel on the front his underpants. He bites his bottom lip and turns around, pressing his front against Kei’s side and tracing his palm slowly over Kei’s scales. Tadashi listens as Kei’s breaths slow, deepening until they're a rumble in his chest.

After a few moments Kei stretches out and sits up, and Tadashi can tell that he's about to shift. He feels the bunch of Kei’s muscle where he’s pressed against him, sees the flickers of the dying fire glint across his scales, and suddenly Kei shifting back into a human is the last thing Tadashi wants. He reaches out to grab at Kei’s foreleg, at least as much as he can with just one hand, and Kei pauses, looking at him questioningly.

“I-” Tadashi starts, then his words catch in his throat. Suddenly, he’s terrified. What if Kei thinks he’s disgusting? He can't breathe, feels himself start to shake, then Kei leans down and gently bumps his muzzle against Tadashi’s cheek. Tadashi takes a deep breath, hand coming up to press at Kei’s chin.

“Will you stay like this?” Tadashi asks, his voice sounding small and squeaky even to himself. “I- I want you. Like this.”

Tadashi feels Kei still under his hand, hears him hold his breath. Then Kei shudders with a low groan, a full body shudder that shakes Tadashi to his bones with its intensity.

“Tadashi,” Kei says with a gasp, his voice hoarse, and Tadashi meets his eyes, sees the pure animal want in his gaze, and a moan bubbles up from his throat without him realising.

“Are you sure?” Kei asks, and Tadashi thinks about it, about the line they’re about to cross, and it's as if every cell in his body screams yes.

“I’m sure,” Tadashi breathes.

Kei growls, and then he’s on him, muzzle pressing gently at Tadashi’s stomach so he lies on his back. He pushes at the fabric that's ridden up, exposing even more skin, and Tadashi shudders at the feel of Kei’s warm breath on him.

Suddenly there’s wet heat pressing against him, Kei's tapered tongue licking a line down his exposed torso, pushing at the waistband of his trousers. Tadashi bites back a moan, only to whimper in protest when Kei pulls away.

“Take off your clothes,” Kei says, speaking slowly, his voice rough and low. “I don't want to ruin them.”

Tadashi’s hands are shaking as he fumbles with his clothing, pulling off his tunic and his trousers in a few quick, jerky movements. He hesitates with his underpants, feeling exposed under nothing but the open sky and feeling the wind against his bare skin, then he sees the hunger with which Kei stares at the tent his cock makes against the fabric and shimmies out of them without another thought.

When Tadashi's clothes are in a messy pile Kei’s tongue is back on him, exploring the planes of Tadashi’s body as if he’s discovering them for the first time. Tadashi remembers what Kei’s told him about being in his dragon form, about the differences in his senses and the way he experiences the world, and thinks maybe that's exactly what’s happening.

Kei’s tongue grazes over Tadashi’s nipples and he moans, hips canting upwards as the touch sends shocks running through him, his whole body hypersensitive at Kei’s exploration. Tadashi feels precome dribble out of his slit and down his shaft, and sees Kei’s nostrils flare at the scent of it. Kei pulls away for a moment, Tadashi feeling bereft until his cock is enveloped in perfect, wet heat.

Kei has impressive control over his tongue as a dragon, and though the rather extreme size difference means Kei can't do anything with precision, his tongue can cover the entirety of Tadashi’s cock. He varies the directions of his licks, varies the pressure as he presses against Tadashi’s cock from the base to the tip, taking in the alluring taste of Tadashi on his tongue. Tadashi is a wreck under Kei’s ministrations, writhing as he struggles to keep control of himself, trying to slow his quickening spiral to orgasm.

“Tsukki,” Tadashi gasps, his hips bucking and pressing upwards into Kei’s tongue as he continues to lick him. “I don't want to come yet. You have to stop.”

Kei’s movements come to a stop slowly, reluctantly, as if Tadashi is doing him a favour instead of the other way around, and Tadashi grits his teeth through it, trying to keep himself from coming. He props himself up on his elbows and shivers when he meets Kei’s eyes. His gaze is piercing, boring into him, and Tadashi squirms under it, just keeping himself from begging Kei to put his tongue back on him.

They're silent for a moment, only the sounds of Tadashi’s pants slowing into something less desperate heard in the absolute silence of the clearing, then Tadashi bites his lip, his eyes trailing over Kei’s body,

“Tsukki,” Tadashi says, his voice just over a whisper. “I want to touch you.”

Kei shudders and leans forward until his muzzle hovers just above Tadashi’s chest. Tadashi lifts a hand to press his palm flat against his muzzle, something warm and fond pooling in his belly at the familiar gesture, an affirmation of the partnership and trust between dragon and human.

“Can I?” Tadashi asks. Tadashi feels Kei let out a long, warm breath against his palm before he pulls away.

“Please, _Tadashi_ ,” Kei says, and his voice is hoarse and deep in a way Tadashi has never heard from him in this form, and it makes a wholly different kind of heat flood his system.

Kei moves away, leaning until he’s mostly lying on his back. Tadashi watches him, appreciates the view of Kei’s muscles rippling under his scales as he moves. His eyes are drawn to Kei’s sheath, and he sucks in a breath when he sees the pink tip of Kei’s cock already peeking through.

Tadashi crawls forward and onto Kei until he’s straddling him. He coaxes Kei's cock out with his hand, and feels Kei tremble under him as his cock fully extends from his sheath.

In his dragon form, Kei is almost four times Tadashi’s size, and his cock is huge. Almost as long as Tadashi’s forearm, the head gets to the size of Tadashi’s fist, the rest of it growing even thicker. Tadashi doesn't think both of his hands would wrap completely around the middle of the shaft, where it has a bulge that tapers into the wide base.

He runs his hands over the subtle ridges, the heat of it warming his palms, and swallows at the thought of Kei fucking him like this, of stretching him open. He knows it's impossible, at least for now, and he doesn't even know if he can ever take all of Kei’s cock, but the thought of being held under Kei’s weight as he fucks into him with long, broad strokes has a thrill running down his spine. He doesn't realise that he whimpers until Kei’s head lifts in concern.

“Are you okay?” Kei asks, and Tadashi nods his head too fast. He worries at his lip, hands closing loosely around the head of Kei’s cock. Kei trembles, a large bead of precome dripping down from the tip of his cock, and it feels thick and slippery in Tadashi's hand, making him bite back another moan.

“I want you inside me like this.” Kei's eyes widen in alarm and Tadashi shakes his head, lifting one of his hands and waving it frantically in front of his face. “Not right now! I know I have to work up to it. But someday?” He asks, and Kei tilts his head uneasily even as his cock twitches under Tadashi’s palm.

Tadashi feels more thick slick drip down onto his hand, and he spreads it around the head, deciding the conversation can be filed away for another day. Kei is trembling with every inch that Tadashi moves his hand, and combined with the heady smell of slick that's slowly growing familiar, it makes Tadashi’s skin tingle pleasantly with an intoxicating sense of power.

He presses his hips forward, moaning at the touch of Kei’s cock against his. The ridges feel wonderful as he grinds against them, hands wrapping around the parts of Kei’s cock that his can't reach. He strokes Kei’s cock in time with the rolling of his hips, and when he lifts a hand to his lips to taste his slick-covered fingers Kei groans helplessly and bucks under him. Tadashi gasps at the friction the movement causes, and suddenly he needs that friction, needs contact, needs _more_. He presses himself against Kei, a long whine coming out from deep in his throat.

“Tsukki, again,” he says desperately, and he almost sobs when Kei does as he asked, hips canting upwards in a steady motion. The movement is faster when he does it again, until he's rolling his hips at a quick pace, Tadashi bouncing on him, moaning loudly as the movement has his cock rubbing against Kei’s in wide strokes.

Tadashi wraps his hands around Kei’s cock, stroking it in time with Kei’s movements, and Kei grunts, thrusts growing erratic, more desperate. Tadashi moans as his pleasure crests almost suddenly and he comes with a shout, cock spurting come up his chest as shudders wrack his body and his thighs squeeze involuntarily around Kei’s cock. Kei growls, doesn't stop moving, and Tadashi shivers as his oversensitive cock continues to slide against Kei’s shaft.

Finally Kei comes with a low roar, and Tadashi moans as he’s covered in hot, thick come. It spurts out until it's pooling between Tadashi’s thighs and dripping down his legs. Tadashi licks some off of his hand, then bends down to suck the head of Kei’s cock clean, moaning at the taste of it.

It's a few moments before Kei stops trembling and Tadashi clambers off of him, landing on his butt on the grass when his legs refuse to support his weight. Kei gets up, pausing in front of Tadashi for a moment before he leans down to lick him clean. Tadashi shudders at the sparks of pleasure that go up his spine at the press of Kei's tongue, but he feels much too exhausted to do anything else.

When Tadashi has no traces of come left on him, Kei shifts into his human form, grabbing a blanket from their pallet before settling beside Tadashi in a boneless heap. Tadashi turns to face him, sighing in contentment as their legs tangle together.

“You smell like me,” Kei says, nuzzling his hair, his arm coming up to wrap around Tadashi’s waist and pull him closer. Tadashi giggles.

“Good,” Tadashi says as he buries his face in the crook of Kei’s neck. “I like smelling like you.”

Tadashi feels Kei’s lips curve into a smile when he presses them against his forehead, and can't help but smile, himself.

“Tsukki?” He says when he feels himself about to drift off.

“Hm?”

"Could you heat up some bath water later?”

Kei snorts amusedly, rubbing gentle circles into Tadashi’s back.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” He says, and Tadashi falls asleep to the familiar lilt of his voice.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Time for church, folks. I have no excuses.
> 
>  
> 
> I saw Kiyala's dragon stuff some time ago and was like 'oh right why isn't that a thing???' like I was genuinely surprised there wasn't more of it on here because like this is the internet??
> 
> Anyway my friend requested this thing. and thus one more dragon porn fic was added to the archive.
> 
>  
> 
> (Also I ask myself 'but will it really fit in the butt???' then I remember XL Bad Dragon toys exist for a reason and cry myself to sleep.)
> 
> I have a [tumblr](http://spaceicecream.tumblr.com/) if you want to chat! My [fic side blog](http://otphell.tumblr.com/) exists as well, so feel free to send in requests!


End file.
